Life as The Corinthos's Sisters
by Michelle16
Summary: Story told by Maxie and Courtney lives in PC. Journey and Carson


**Life as The Corinthos' Sisters**

Narrated by Maxie and Courtney

Maxie gives insight on PC High and with teens. Courtney gives insight with adults.

Characters

Sonny Corinthos- Brother to Courtney and Maxie. Dating Carly Cassadine. Owns half of Corinthos/Morgan Imports by his father Mike Corinthos. 25 years old.

Courtney Corinthos- Sister to Maxie and Sonny. Have a Crush on Jason Morgan. Owns foundation. 23 years old.

Maxie Corinthos- Sister to Courtney and Sonny. Likes Jesse Morgan. Go to PC High School and is a senior. 17 years old.

Carly Cassadine- Sister to Nikolas and Lucky. Dating Sonny Corinthos. Owns The Cellar. 23 years old.

Nikolas Cassadine- Brother to Carly and Lucky. Owns Cassadine Industries. 24 years old.

Lucky Cassadine- Brother to Nikolas and Carly. Senior in PC High School. Likes Brook Lynn. 19 years old.

Jason Morgan- Brother to Jesse Morgan and Emily Morgan. Owns half of Corinthos/Morgan Imports by father Alan Morgan. 24 years old.

Jesse Morgan- Brother to Jason and Emily. Senior in PC High School. 18 years old.

Emily Morgan- Sister to Jason and Jesse. Works at General Hospital. 21 years old.

Brook Lynn Ashton- Cousin to Jason, Jesse, and Emily Morgan. Senior at PC High School. 17 years old.

Corinthos, Morgans, Cassadines, Quartermaines, and Alcazars are the prominent families.

The Corinthos live in Sonny's house on the show. Cassadines lives on Spoon Island. Morgans live near the Corinthos in a mansion like Alcazar's on the show. Quartermaine lives in the mansion. Alcazar lives in a penthouse near the docks.

Teens also involved Dillon Quartermaine cousin of Brook Lynn and Jesse. Georgie Jones, Lucas Spencer and Sage Alcazar.

Nikolas, Sonny and Jason are friends.

Courtney, Carly, and Emily are friends. Carly and Courtney best friends. Emily and Elizabeth Webber who work at GH are best friends.

Maxie and Brook Lynn best friends.

Lucky and Jesse are best friends.

Ric Lansing is Sonny's half-brother, but did not try to hurt Sonny. Married to Alexis. Lives in Hayes Landing.

**Chapter One**

**Maxie-POV**

Many people would say that my life was perfection. That I had everything that I ever wanted and if I didn't I would get it. I had a brother with enough money and will protect me at any means. I had a sister that will protect me from my brother over protectiveness and who also had a soft spot for me. Had friends that was loyal and will always be there for me. Most will say that I was the most spoiled little sister. But that is not what I think. I really appreciate my family. I do trust me. I mean I had more than one brother and sister like Jason and Carly. But they can really get on my nerves.

Especially Sonny. At this particular moment he is yelling at me for coming home 15 minutes past my curfew. I mean come on, I'm about to be 18 and going to college. Ever since our father turned over the business to Sonny and moved he started acting like my father. I decided to stay with Sonny until I started college because my family and friends were here. But this is not what I bargain for.

_Maxie, I told you over and over again to have guards with you everywhere that you go. What do you not understand about that? Sonny pondered while looking at Maxie and trying to find out why she could not understand what he was telling her._

_I'm sorry Sonny, but I'm able to take care of myself. Maxie protested to Sonny._

_I know that you are able to take care of yourself, but it is the only way I know to keep you safe. Sonny said somewhat understanding Maxie point._

_I understand Sonny, but I just want to feel like I could do something just by myself. Maxie stated to Sonny trying to gain some independence._

_Alright, I will make some changes. I will make sure that the guards will keep some distance and will not go everywhere that you go. Sonny stated he will give Maxie some space, but he still was not finished with her. _

I knew that Sonny will see it my way sooner or later.

_But don't forget that you also stayed out past your curfew, so there will be school, practice, and then home._

See I knew that it was too good to be true. This was one of Sonny's double standards.

_You are not Mike! Sonny. And I was only 15 minutes late. Maxie said getting mad._

_Yeah! In 15 minutes something could have happen to you. What do you think Mike would have done to me if something happen to you? Sonny stated._

_Nothing will happen to me for the 100th time. Maxie yelled._

_You are right nothing will happen to you because you will be coming straight home. Sonny stated knowing that this had to be done to tame her wild ways._

_AHHHHHHHHHH! YOU MAKE ME SO MAD SONNY!DON'T TALK TO ME ANYMORE! Maxie yelled while storming up the stairs to her room and slamming her door._

_Yeah. Yeah I know. Sonny stated while walking to the wet bar to pour himself a drink and then hearing the door slam. Teenagers!_

My life is perfection. WHATEVER! My life is controlled. Just another day as Sonny Corinthos little sister.


End file.
